Description: This proposal from the Laborers-AGC (L-AGC) and the International Brotherhood of Teamsters (IBT) represents a new joint effort. Initially, the L-AGC brought some IBT members to their training. Then the IBT received its own NIEHS award, with some coordinated activities, particularly in the DOE work. Now the two organizations have joined in one proposal. Because L-AGC believes that it takes 80 versus 40 hours of training to adequately train and protect a worker, there has been a consistent pattern of such investment in training. The IBT formerly was committed to 56 hours, now reduced to 48 hours for the basic hazardous waste course. The proposal is multi-faceted and large in scale and budget. In essence the plan is to continue to deliver training to L-AGC and IBT members on EPA sites.